The lack of availability of an ultra high precision radiation-hard Precision Voltage Reference (PVR) has influenced the development of technology options for high performance inertial instruments over the past several decades. Accordingly, there have been a number of different techniques pursued with the goal of developing such a radiation-hard PVR (RHPVR). Some of the ideas pursued include the exploitation of: the negative resistance of a tunnel diode, nuclear magnetic resonance, electron-spin resonance, a compensated semiconductor avalanche diode, and the rebalancing of a pendulum against a permanent magnet. Unfortunately, no technique to date has resulted in a device or circuit having suitable performance.